The White Stag
by Jesse-Nicolas-Night
Summary: Harry knew his father was dead, he also knew that his father’s animagus form was a stag, and he knew he’d never be able to met and get to know his father. Harry didn’t think much of the dreams he had been having lately. On Hold.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Ello, Jesse here. I hope you like this fic, full summary below. The disclaimer here will be the only one I put up for the whole story. (Thoughts)

Summary: Harry knew his father was dead, he also knew that his father's animagus form was a stag, and he knew he'd never be able to met and get to know his father. Harry didn't think much of the dreams he had been having lately. He thought it was just some trick of Voldemort's. That is until he started seeing the dreams more clearly as well the shadowy figure Voldemort was torturing. Could the figure really be who it looked like or was it just some trick?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry was standing in a dark, cold, dimly lit room. He could hear the clang of chains and faint, raspy, breathing coming from a shadowy corner. He could smell the blood and waste. He could almost feel the pain and fear. A door crashed open on the other side of the room and Harry whipped around to see Voldemort standing there a whip in his hand. " So… Are we going to make any progress today? Are you going to tell me where that muggle loving fool hid that spoiled brat of yours?" Voldemort hissed as he walked toward the corner where Harry had heard the breathing. At Voldemort's words Harry heard the chains clang and creak as they stretched tight. "Well… Are you going to tell me? No? Well have it your way then." Voldemort sneered as the raised the whip. 

Harry watched in horror as Voldemort began to whip the figure mercilessly. Shrill inhuman screams soon filled the air. Blood spattered the walls of the room as Voldemort continued beating the figure even thou Harry could tell it was no longer on it's feet but sprawled on the ground. It's screams were now just whimpers of pain. Harry could feel the salty trails of tears on his cheeks as he watched Voldemort. Then the figure lifted its head and looked straight at Harry with a pair of pain filled hazel eyes. Harry stared into the eyes of the figure as he cried for the pain it was in. Voldemort raised the whip again and with a sharp crack the whip came flying down onto the figure back once more. It's eyes widened in pain as the whip ripped into it's back then slowly closed as the figure fell into the blackness from a pain filled abyss.

* * *

Harry woke with a start. He shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. (Maybe it not just some dream. It felt so real this time. Maybe someone is trying to contact me for help. ) Harry rounded over hoping to go back to sleep for a few more hours. 

When Harry woke again it was 7a.m., time to get up and make breakfast. Walking downstairs to the kitchen Harry began to make the bacon and eggs that made up breakfast that day. After setting the table and grapping a slice of toast Harry went back up to his room to find his owl Headwig sitting on the footboard of his bed a letter tied to her leg. Un tying the letter from her Harry quickly opened it to find that it was from Sirius.

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't wait to see you. Rumes and I are going to pick you up today at 5p.m.today be ready. _

_See you then,_

_Love Padfoot_

Harry read the letter one more time before he started packing. He had been waiting for this letter since school had let out last week. Sirius had been freed after Wormtail had been caught in a raid just before school ended. After Harry was packed he went downstairs to tell his uncle. Vernon wasn't pleased about Sirius and Rumes coming to the house but he agreed to let Harry go. The hours seemed to creep by it seemed like it was a lifetime before Harry's clock said 4:55p.m. Grapping his trunk and Headwig's cage Harry rushed downstairs to the living room. Looking up at the clock, which now read 4:57p.m. Three minutes he thought as he set his trunk down in the hall, Headwig's cage on top of it. Looking back at the clock 4:59p.m. One minute. A knock on the door sounded just as the time turned to 5p.m.

Harry opened the door to find Sirius and Rumes standing there. "All packed?" Rumes asked. Harry nodded. "Then grab your stuff and let's go." Harry went and got his stuff then came back and followed Sirius and Rumes out the door to Rumes car. After Harry hopped in the back and Sirius put Harry's trunk in the back end and got in himself, Rumes started the engine, pulled away from the curb and drove away from Number Four Privet Drive.

* * *

Author's Note: Ello, please tell me what you think; I'd love to know. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I will update soon. Jesse.

P.S - I have a challenge for anyone who dares to try it.

Here are the rules:

- 1 - Harry must go live with Sirius and/or Rumes.

- 2 - Either James or Lily or both must come back to life.

- 3 - No SLASH.

- 4 - Have Fun!!!


	2. Shot

Author's Note: Ello, Thank You for the reviews. Jesse

* * *

Harry was once again standing in a dark, cold, dimly lit room. He once again heard the clang of chains and faint, raspy, breathing coming from a shadowy corner. He could small the blood and waste. He could almost feel the pain and fear. Harry knew what was coming even thou he didn't want to see it. The blood, the screams, the pain filled look in those familiar hazel eyes. He didn't know why and he didn't know where or even when but there was something familiar about those hazel eyes that Harry couldn't put his finger on, but there was something. Harry watched as Voldemort came into the room smirking. Something was different this time Harry could feel it, but he didn't know what was different and that sacred him. It was then that Harry saw it the figure wasn't just a shadowy figure anymore for it was glowing gold and Harry saw that the figure was a pure white full grown stag, or at least it would have been pure white if it hadn't been beaten bloody.

As Harry watched the stag turned into a man. The man didn't have a shirt or shoes on just a pair of faded, torn, and ragged blue jeans. His black hair was long, shaggy, and matted with dirt and blood, but his eyes were the same pain filled hazel. " Are you going to tell me where your brat is yet?" Voldemort sneered.

The man looked the Dark Lord straight in the eye and said, " Go to hell, Tom." In a crocked, horse voice.

Voldemort glared at the man and said, " I might someday, but you won't be there to see it. For your going to die." As he pulled a shotgun from an inside pocket of his robes, aimed it at the man chest and pulled the trigger. In that second Harry saw a flash of his dad dancing with his mom his dad's hazel eyes shinning and he knew that this man that Voldemort was about to kill was his father, James Potter. Harry heard the crack of the gun, the sharp scream of pain that escaped his father's lips as the bullet buried itself in his chest, puncturing his left lung. Voldemort laughed as he left James laying there on the cold stone floor one hand held tight to the bullet hole as he started coughing up blood. Harry stood there staring wanted nothing more then to help him. Harry found himself in his knees beside his father trying to help but his hands just went right through him. Harry sat there tears streaming down his cheeks as his father lie there dieing.

* * *

Author's Note: I know I made this chapter shorter than the last one but this was just how it worked out. Next chapter should be up soon. Please review. Jesse. 


	3. James

Author's Note: Ello, Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Jesse.

* * *

Harry had been staying with Sirius and Rumes for the last mouth and both had gotten use to waking up in the middle of the night to Harry screaming. Ron and Hermione had come over earlier that day and now all three were in bed. Ron and Harry were both in Harry's room. Hermione was in one of the guest rooms. Right on time the two pranksters heard Harry scream. Both got up and ran into Harry's room. Ron was awake and was trying to wake Harry. Sirius knowing that shaking him wasn't going to help grabbed the glass of water, which was on Harry's bedside table, and had thrown the water on Harry. By then Hermione had run in wondering what was wrong. Rumes sat down on Harry's bed and said softy, " What happened this time, Cub?"

Harry looked at Rumes fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. "He…he…he…shot him. Oh Rumes I know who it is, but it can't be." Harry seemed to be crying even harder now. " The figure isn't a figure… I mean it… he… isn't a man… well on… he is a man but Rumes I… I saw it… It was a… a… a stag Rumes… and it turned into a man… and… and… Voldemort shot him. He shot him."

"Harry. It's ok. Shhh, it's ok." Rumes said softly as he rubbed Harry's back.

Harry sniffed then said, "He shot him, he shot him, he shot him, he shot him."

"Harry." Sirius said as he walked over and gave the boy a hug. " It's ok."

"No it's not ok!" Harry yelled. " He shot him. He shot him Sirius. He… He… shot my dad."

One in the room was prepared for those words. Hermione gave a straggled cry. Ron gasped. Rumes closed his eyes tight.

Sirius stood there just whispering to himself, " No, no, no, no, no, not Prongs. Not James. No, no, no. It can't be true. He was alive. He was alive. No, no, no, no."

* * *

Pain, white-hot pain, that's all he felt, was pain. Giving a sharp breath he tried to keep from crying he hadn't cried in all these fourteen years and he refused to start now, but why did he care if he cried or not he knew he was dieing so why did it matter. "Why?" A voice said softly in his mind, "Why, because, why give him the pleasure of knowing he finally got to you." James pulled himself up so that he was leaning against the wall of his cell. James sat there for a moment trying to catch his breath when he went into another coughing fit. Doubled over coughing up blood James didn't see the flash of gold light that filled the room.

* * *

Everyone in the room looked up when they heard coughing sharp, rigged, coughing. Turning toward the corner of the room where the coughing was coming from. They saw a bloody beating, man who was so skinny that even in the dim light and the distance between them, they could count almost every bone in his body. The man was puking up blood and in large amounts. One hand was pressed tighty to his chest. Blood streamed from beneath it and from between the figures. The man finally raised his head and a pair of pain filled hazel eyes gazed up at the little group. Not one of the people in the room moved they all just stared. Rumes and Sirius couldn't believe that they were staring at their best friend. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were speechless as they stared at the man. The man, who was none other then, James Potter himself.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Now that I have this part finished I can get on too the real story. Jesse. 


	4. Saint Mungos

Author's Note: Ello, Thank you for the reviews. Jesse

* * *

"Hermione go a fire-call Dumbldore, tell him that we need him here now and to bring Poppy." Rumes said. Hermione nodded and ran out of the room. Sirius and Harry both stared for a moment longer before running over to James. "Ron go get a bowl of warm water and a rag." Ron nodded then ran to do as he was told. Sirius wanted to pull James into a hug and tell him that everything was going to be fine, but he didn't want to take the chance of hurting him more.

"Lily, oh Lily. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." James whisper. " I failed you, I failed Harry. Voldemort, oh God, Voldemort, he's going to find out. He'll find out and then, oh God, Lily. He'll know, he'll know how to kill him. Oh my sweet little boy, my sweet little boy." Sirius and Harry looked at each other as they listened to James.

A few minutes later Ron came back in quickly followed by Hermione, Dumbldore, and Poppy. Poppy looked around and saw James; she ran over to him and started to look him over. Dumbldore looked at Rumes and asked, "What is going on here, Rumes?"

" I've been having nightmares sir, about Voldemort and he was beating this figure, but I could see who or what the figure was. Well tonight I had another nightmare but this time I saw it and it was well it was a stag sir, but it was glowing gold and then it turned into a man. Then Voldemort shot him, that's when I woke up. " Harry said.

Dumbldore nodded then turned to Poppy, "Is he going to be alright?"

Poppy looked up at them all and said softly, "He will be fine for the most part but the bullet punctured his left lung. Sadly it didn't stop there it got lodged in his spinal cord. We need to get him to Saint Mungos and fast."

* * *

Author's Note: Ello, I'm sorry but I there to stop it here. I'll update really soon so don't worry. Jesse 


	5. Syis

Author's Note: Ello, Thank you for the reviews and thank you for telling me about the misspell. Oh, I guess I do own something after all, I own Syis (Sis) and The White Stag. Jesse.

* * *

Harry, Ron, And Hermione were all sitting in the living room with Sirius and Remus when Ron suddenly said, "Do you think he'll be all right? It's been a long time."

Sirius looked at him then said, "I wish I knew Ron. I wish I knew." A few minutes later Dumbldore walked into the room. Sirius who was the first to see him quickly asked if James was all right.

Dumbldore looked around the room then said, "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Good."

"Well, the good news is that he will be fine. The bad news is that the doctor has reason be believe that James has lung cancer." Dumbldore said softly.

"How long?" Remus asked.

"Six mouths to a year they're not sure which." Dumbldore answered.

"Can we see him?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Come on let's go to St. Mungos." Dumbldore said. They all got up and followed Dumbldore into the kitchen, then to St. Mungos itself, down the hall and through a door. There lying on a bed wrapped in white sheets was James Potter. His face deathly pale, his eyes closed in peaceful sleep, a bandage wrapped around his chest.

Sirius walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair beside it. " Hey Prongs, we'll here for you bud."

"I know, Padfoot." James said softly.

"James, what did you mean when you said Voldemort will know how to kill him?" Sirius asked.

"Harry he'll know how to kill Harry." James said weakly.

"I don't understand James. How can he know?" Sirius said.

"Sirius, Harry has the blood of The White Stag in his veins. Syis will kill him and now Voldemort knows. That's what he shot me with a bullet made from Syis." James said softly. "Sirius if he gets me there will be nothing standing in his way of getting Harry. Sirius don't let him get my son, you have no idea how much that shit hurts. It like the pain curse times a thousand."

"I won't let him get Prongs, I promise." Sirius said.

" Thank You, Padfoot." James said softly as his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Author's Note: Ello, I'm mean I know. Thank you again for the reviews. Jesse. 


	6. Frank and Alice Longbottom

Author's Note: Ello, Thank you for all of the reviews. I know the chapters are short but they will get longer and if not the story will be longer. Jesse.

* * *

Sirius sat there in the chair just watching James when he heard a faint moan of pain. Looking up Sirius saw James was gripping the sheets of the bed tighty his knuckles going white, his closed tight in pain. "James." Sirius said as everyone else in the room turned to look at the two of them. "James." Sirius said again. That's when he felt the raw power. "Get out." Sirius said sharply.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Get out, get out of the room." Sirius yelled as he jumped up grabbing Harry around the waist and running out of the room, everyone else quickly following him.

"What the heck…" Remus begins, but whatever he was going to say was lost in the sharp BANG coming from James' room. Everyone was now staring at Sirius. "How?" Remus said softly.

" I felt it. I was there the last time he lost it. I know the feeling." Sirius said.

"Lost what?" Hermione asked.

"Control." Sirius said.

"Oh." Hermione said softly.

Just then a nurse came running down the hallway. "What is going on down here?" She asked sharply.

Sirius looked at her then hissed, "Never, ever, ever, leave a mage unguarded. It's dangerous and stupid. Your God dam lucky he's too hurt to cause any real damage."

"I didn't know sir. How do you guard a mage?" The nurse said.

" With another mage that how." A voice said from down the hall. They all turned to look to see Frank Longbottom standing there leaning heavily on his wife Alice Longbottom.

"Frank." Rumes said.

"Yeah." Frank said.

"How?" Rumes asked.

"James' little energy blast." Frank said with a hint of laughter in his eyes, Alice nodding in agreement.

"Little?" Ron said.

" Yes little. If he were in top form he'd have blown this whole building apart. Take it form someone who knows. Your lucky he was just sacred for if he happen to be mad it wouldn't have matter if you got all the way out of this ward." Ron gulped.

* * *

Author's Note: Ello, Short I know. Jesse 


	7. Harry And James Talk

Author's Note: Ello, Sorry I took so long to update but I got busy. Oh, Harry's nickname: Griff or Griffin is mine if you want to use it you will have to ask me first. Jesse.

* * *

Harry sat watching his father. (Could he really have lung cancer? Do he really only have six months to a year to live?) James gave a groan and slowly opened his eyes. Harry gave a sharp intake of breath and was about to go get Sirius when he felt a hand on his wrist, looking down he saw that James had grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving. Harry slowly lifted his gaze to meet his father's. " Dad" Harry said softly.

James smiled then answered, "Hmmm."

"Aaaaa…. Are you…? Aaaa…." Harry said.

"Are you trying to ask if I'm ok?" James said. Harry nodded. " I'm fine."

Harry just stared at him.

"O.k. Ok. I'm as fine as I can be."

"All right. This is kind of weird."

"Yeah it is. What's on your mind, Griff?"

"Huh. What?"

" What's on your mind?"

" How do you know something on my mind?"

" Your Mom always got that same look in her eye when something was on her mind. Now, what's the mater?"

" Well, the doctors said you had lung caner." Harry was shocked when James snorted and shook his head.

" I don't. It's just how my body's reacting to the Syis."

"Syis?"

"It's the type of metal the bullet was well is made of."

"What dose it do?"

"Well, it just as to work it's way through my system."

"Why did you call me Griff?"

"I've always called you Griff. It's my nickname for you I guess."

"Cool."

"Glad to see you two have finely got the chance to talk." Sirius said as he walked in.

" Hey Sirius, has Neville got here yet?" Harry said.

"Yup. He's talking to his Mom and Dad as we speak." Sirius said.

"Good." Harry said.

* * *

Author's Note: Ello, I think I will end this pretty soon but there will be a squeal called The Legend of The White Stag. 


	8. Tell him

Author's Note: Ello, I'm working on my Rumes problem. I'm not going to say anything but that. Jesse.

* * *

James watched as Harry and Sirius walked out of the room. Lying there alone in the room James let his mind wander. (How was he going to get through the night, and if he did how would he make it through the rest of the week. Oh man this was going to hurt.)

Harry looked up at Sirius to see his Godfather's eyes full of worry. As the two of them rounded the corner they heard….

"How are you planning on telling him?" Remus said.

"Rumes how can I tell him?" Dumbldore said.

"I don't know. I just don't know, but you have to tell Harry. He has a right to know." Rumes said.

" Tell me what, sir?" Harry said as he and Sirius walked up.

" Well, I guess I have to tell you now don't I." Dumbldore said. Harry just nodded. "Harry, how much did your dad tell you about Syis?"

"He told me that that's what Voldemort shot him with and that it as to work through his system." Harry said.

"In other words he told you nothing." Dumbldore said.

" What?" Harry said.

"Harry, Syis is the one thing that can kill the white stags and your dad his the lead stallion of them through Prongs. Voldemort put some spell on your dad that will force him to turn into Prongs at midnight tonight." Dumbldore said softly. Harry stood there staring at his Headmaster shocked and horror struck.


	9. Old Medicine

Author's Note: Ello, Thank you all for the reviews. I'm sorry, if my chapters are short and that it takes me forever to update, but I'm doing my best so please just stick with me here ok. Jesse.

* * *

"But…there's got to be something we can do right?" Harry said horrified.

"We're going to try." Dumbldore said.

"Then what can I do to help?" Harry asked.

"Take this book and see if you can find a spell that will ease (sp?) the pain." Dumbldore said handed Harry a book.

After three hours of pouring over the book Harry thought he had found what he was looking for. As he walked out of the sitting room and down the hall to his Dad's hospital room, Harry could have sworn that he heard voices. "James, what the heck did you do?" Harry knew that voice anywhere it was Sirius.

"I did what I had to do Pads." James answered.

"But old medicine (sp?) James that stuff is dangerous." Sirius said. Old medicine? Harry thought.

"Not if you know what you're doing." James said.

"But you don't… didn't know what you were doing." Sirius said.

"Yes I did Sirius." James snapped.

"No James you didn't. You think you did but you didn't." Sirius said softly. Harry turned and left, he didn't know what old medicine was but he was going to find out.

Harry walked back into the sitting room and over to where Hermione had her nose in a book. "Hermione do you know what old medicine is?" Harry asked.

Harry watched as the book Hermione was reading fell to the ground. As she looked up at him she whispered, "Old medicine be it muggle or wizard is dangerous. It's not something you want to use. Even thou sometimes it is still used today. In the middle of a war on a battlefield when and where you can't get medical aid when you need it."

Harry was about to ask Hermione just how dangerous old medicine was when a scream torn though the air. Harry's head snapped up, his eyes locked on the clock that hung on the wall, 12: 00 p.m. " Dad." Harry said has he ran out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

Author's Note: Ello, I will try to update by the end of the week. Jesse. 


	10. The Woman

Author's Note: Ello, Sorry I took a little longer. Thanks for all the reviews. Jesse.

* * *

Harry ran down the hall, his heart pounding in his chest. As he came up to the door of his Dad's room he heard what sounded like a cry of pain but he wasn't sure. Ron and Hermione came running up.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered. Harry turned to ask her what when he saw a flash of light to his left. He didn't know why he was drawn to this light when all his thoughts centered on his dad. A twisting circle of gold, and scarlet light, swirling, turning, and twirling, around and around. Harry heard Sirius talking in his dad's room. He heard his dad's breathing return to normal, and a nurse whisper, "It's got to be a miracle."

Harry watched in awe as a woman walked out of the light and graceful glided clean though the door. In less then a minute Harry, Ron, and Hermione follow her though the door.

* * *

Author's Note: Ello, I know this is short but bear with me here ok. Once I get into the real story it will get better. Jesse.


End file.
